The present invention relates to an arrow point for hunting practice and for archery target use. More particularly, the invention is directed to an archery point which has a smooth, uniquely-contoured, enveloping or bounding wall, the peripheral configuration of the arrow point facilitating penetrating entry of the arrow point into a mat-like target.
A vexing problem experienced in the use of arrow points on mat targets is the destructive effect and the rapid deterioration which the mats undergo during such usage. The rapid destruction of such targets is believed to be due, at least in part, to the particular physical contour of the arrow point itself. The deleterious effects are believed to be enhanced when using arrow points which have abrupt or sharp changes in their peripheral contours. It is theorized that in such situations, the point entering the mat does so so rapidly as to cause sharp and violent disruption of the mat fibers. The effect is that the fibers are broken rather than displaced or pushed out of the path of the entering arrow point.
It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide an arrow point in which the exterior configuration or contour gives rise to smooth and unobtrusive separation of the fibers of a mat as the arrow point enters, thereby preventing the premature destruction of the mat and extending its useful life.